descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Claude Frollo
Judge Frollo was later released from Hell and brought back to life to be imprisoned in The Isle of the Lost. He has a daughter named Claudine Frollo who is the bell ringer of Dragon Hall. He also owns a store called Frollo's Creperie. Before The Isle of the Lost Judge Claude Frollo was the head owner of The Palace of Justice. One night, he attacked a gypsy woman who tried to save her baby and she was slaughtered by Frollo.When Frollo finds out the baby was deformed,he tried to drop it to the well but luckily,The Archdeacon stops Frollo.Soon Frollo raised the baby and named him Quasimodo.20 years later,while Frollo was reviewing his Alphabet to Quasimodo,Quasimodo accidentally says festival which meant The Festival of Fools,when the word which was supposed to be said was forgiveness.Frollo desperately tells Quasimodo that in order for people not being disgusted from his form,he has to stay in the Bell Tower.In The Palace of Justice,Frollo explains his plan against the Gypsies with his captain of the guards,Phoebus.Frollo reveals that for 20 years he has been taking care of the gypsies and also finding The Court of Miracles.During The Festival of Fools,he realize that Quasimodo had disobeyed his order by staying in the tower,when he attends the Festival of Fools.He later sends his soldiers to humiliate Quasimodo for punishment,which led the crowd to follow them.Esmerelda later saves Quasimodo and stops the humiliation,Frollo later send his guards to arrest her but she escapes.Frollo later tells Phoebus to arrest Esmerelda when he enters the cathedral,but the Archdeacon saves her from Frollo.Frollo later sexually assault Esmerelda and then tells his guards to guard the cathedral for Esmeralda never escape,but luckily Quasimodo helps her escape.Meanwhile,in The Palace of Justice,Frollo is desperately deciding to have Esmerelda or not,she will feel the fires of hell(Hellfire).But,a soldier reminds Frollo that she has escape the Cathedral which leaves Frollo saying,"I'll find her,I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris". Soon Frollo and his guards went to houses to tell people if they seen Esmerelda and went on to capture gypsies and given to him 20 or 10 pieces of silver.When Frollo tells Phoebus to burn the Millers house,he refuses which lead to Frollo burn the house but Phoebus saves the family.Frollo later sentence Phoebus to death,but was distracted when Esmerlda throws a rock at Snowball(Frollo's Horse) and later tells his guards to kill him which had one arrow hit Phoebus and falls into the river,but luckily,Esmerelda saves Pheobus from drowning.Frollo later comes back to the cathedral realizing that Quasimodo was responsible for letting Esmerelda escape and then tells him that by Dawn,he would attack with a thousand men.After Phoebus and Quasimodo are released by Esmerelda in The Court of Miracles and then giving the gypsies a warning about Frollo coming for them,Frollo later finds the court and captures the gypsies,Phoebus,chainsQuasimodo in the tower and sentences Esmerelda to death.After he tries to kill Esmerelda with the fire,Quasimodo luckily saves her again and then The Battle of Notre Dame has started.After Quasimodo releases a bowl of lava at Frollo's Guards,Frollo survives and goes to the cathedral.The Archdeacon tries to stop him but fails which made Frollo said,"Silence you fool, the hunchback and I have unfinished buisness to attend to and this time you will not interfere".After Frollo fails to kill Quasimodo and with Quasimodo realizing that what all that Frollo has said to him was a lie and realize that Esmerelda was still alive.Frollo later tells Quasimodo that,"I've should've known you risk your life to save that Gyspy Witch,just as your own mother died trying to save you", and "Now I would do what I've should've done 20 YEARS AGO.When Frollo was just about to kill Esmerelda and Quasimodo,he later loses his grip on a gargoyle which comes back to life.He later falls into the lava pit and means that he has been trapped in the Fires of Hell. Printed Media The Isle of the Lost Frollo is one of the villains who was brought back from death to be imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He has a daughter named Claudine Frollo who works as the bell ringer at Dragon Hall. Trivia *In The Isle of the Lost map,it's revealed that Frollo lives near King Beast's cruel enemy,Gaston. *In the episode, Pair of Sneakers, Freddie Facilier finds a hat that appears to look like Frollo's hat. It's uknown if it's actually Frollo's hat or it was a hat that resembled it. *Even though Maleficent was considered as the worst Villian in the isle(According to King Beast),Frollo has done more crimes worst than any other Villian,example **Sexual Assault (Esmeralda) **Imprisonment(Quasimodo) **Attempted Murder (Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and The Miller family) **Murder (Quasimodo's mother) **Arson (Paris) **Genocide (Gypsies) *He is voiced by the late Tony Jay,who also voiced Monsier D'arque(Beauty and the Beast) *He appears as the only Villian that has a connection with Religion. Gallery thIG48F246.jpg claude-frollo.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Disney Villains Category:Fathers Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:Classic Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents Category:Villain Parents